


The Call

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: It's Not Going to Happen Again [6]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Minor mention of Rose/Emilio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sixth installment in my smutty series. This time Rose and Luisa have a sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this one is actually based on a prompt, I used pieces of some of them, but it isn't actually one. That shows what a terrible person I am because I actually have like 10 I still need to do. 
> 
> But anyway, I hope you'll still enjoy this one!

‘We’ll call!’ Rose said, giving Emilio one last kiss before playfully shoving him out the door. He was going to miss his flight otherwise and she did not have time or the patience to deal with him hanging around another day.

‘I’ll miss you, I wish you could come with me,’ Emilio said, his hands lingering on her waist.

‘I’ll miss you too,’ Rose said, barely containing the urge to roll her eyes. ‘But it’s only for a week. And I really need to stay here and help with the club. You know Helen can’t do it alone,’ she smiled, Emilio nodding in agreement.

‘Goodbye, darling,’ Emilio said, stealing one last kiss before finally stepping through the door.

Rose kept her smile up until she heard the lock click, then she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Finally. Emilio’s business trip to Europe couldn’t have come at a better time, there were some problems she needed to take care of. More like had to have taken care of. But she still had a few phone calls to make to set everything in motion, and now Emilio was gone, she had free reign for a week. No need to make up excuses when she stayed out late, no need to take her phone calls in the dead of night. Just a week free from her sham of a marriage and the boring husband that came with it.

She could feel her shoulders relax as the persona she played around Emilio slipped off her like a cloak. It was exhausting to act like the happy trophy wife all day, having to bite her tongue at so many careless comments from Emilio and his friends, not letting her frustration or annoyance show on her face. Having to hide her real self behind the mask of Rose Solano. But it would be worth it, or so she kept telling herself. And she longed for the day she could leave this mask behind. Although leaving this life also meant leaving behind something else, _someone_ else.

As soon as everything was set, she would disappear, leaving Luisa behind. She wished there was a way to take Luisa with her after everything was over, to disappear together. But she couldn’t do that to Luisa.

Luisa deserved a real life, a good life, and Rose knew she couldn’t give her that. And then there was the added bonus of her criminal empire lurking in the shadows, and the fact that Luisa would not want anything to do with her when she found out. And Rose didn’t blame her: no one in their right mind would. But that was a problem for another day. Right now, her plastic surgery ring was only in its infancy, and it would most likely take years before she could safely step away. And while it exhausted her to no end to think about how long she still needed to keep Emilio around, it meant she still got to see Luisa, which made everything a little more bearable but also much more difficult.

She took her phone out of her bag, wondering if she would get away with calling Luisa, ever since she and Allison had gotten back together, it had greatly cut into her own time with Luisa. And as a result they hadn’t seen each other in two weeks, and she missed her. Not even the sex, although she missed that a great deal too, very unsatisfying sex with her husband would do that. But she just missed being around Luisa, seeing her smile and laugh.

She closed her phone and threw her head back. She had really screwed up. If it had just been sex, she could have stopped. She could have blamed it on being horny. She could have found some other women to sleep with. But no. She actually missed Luisa for who she was. That was not good.

She picked up her phone, trying to get Luisa out of her mind and get back to business. Just as she was about to punch in the first number, her phone rang. Not the one in her hand, that was burner she used for “work”, the one she had just thrown on the coffee table.

She laughed when she saw the contact name flashing on her screen. ‘Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.’ It seemed Luisa had the same idea.

‘Luisa,’ Rose greeted as she picked up the phone.

‘Rose, hi, I am not interrupting anything, am I?’ Luisa said, and Rose could detect a hint of nervousness in her voice. Not what she had expected from this phone call.

‘No, you’re not interrupting. Is everything okay?’

‘Yeah, fine, it’s just... I need your help.’

‘What with?’ Rose asked, already walking around to gather her stuff, she couldn’t say no to Luisa anyway.

‘Some cops came by today and wanted to see patient records, I said no of course. But they will probably come back soon and I need to know what I can do and say to them.’

‘If you need help with a legal matter, you should really call your lawyer.’

‘You’re my lawyer,’ Luisa said, and Rose could hear the grin in her voice.

‘Luisa,’ Rose said, she couldn’t help smiling at Luisa’s confidence in her. ‘I am no longer a lawyer, and that was not my area of expertise.’

‘Just because you are not currently employed as a lawyer, doesn’t mean you aren’t a lawyer. You went to Harvard, I am sure you can remember some stuff. Besides, it involves search procedure, which is part of your former discipline,’ Luisa said smugly.

‘You don’t need me, you just used the phrase ‘search procedure’.’ Rose smiled, even talking with Luisa on the phone made her heart beat faster and her shoulders relax.

‘Rose, please, I need your help.’

‘I’ll be right there,’ Rose said. ‘See you in twenty.’

‘Thank you, Rose.’

Rose sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She really shouldn’t go over to Luisa’s place, she had work to do. Important work. Work that had gotten her into this situation in the first place. Work she had always put in front of everything. Except now it seemed she would rather help Luisa than make some calls to her associates. Somehow, at some point, spending time with Luisa made her happier than her executing her plan, which was really a step in the wrong direction. She and Luisa could never be together, she had never intended them to. Even when they slept together the first few times. She had tried to convince herself it was just for the great sex, and outwardly it still was. But in her mind, she knew it was so much more than that, she knew she had fallen for Luisa, and just like their original one-night stand had jeopardized her whole operation. Her going out of her way to see Luisa was putting it in danger as well. And she wouldn’t endanger it for anyone, except a petite brunette whose smile lit up her whole world.

She grabbed her car keys and walked out of the door. Luisa had asked for her help and maybe reading through some legalese might clear her mind of those unwanted feelings.

* * *

‘Do you know why the police where there?’ Rose asked as she sat at Luisa’s dinner table, bowed over some papers.

‘They wanted to know if someone was one of my patients and how her pregnancy had progressed. They didn’t share anything more, and neither did I.’

‘Well, unless they come back with a warrant, you don’t have to show them anything, and doctor/patient privilege still applies even then, so you don’t have to tell them anything if you don’t want to. I don’t think it is very likely they’ll get a warrant. Judges are reluctant to give them out for doctor’s offices.’

‘Thank you,’ Luisa said, walking around the table to stand behind Rose. ‘So I heard my father has left the country,’ she husked, putting her hands on Rose’s shoulders.

Rose closed her eyes for a moment as Luisa’s fingers ghosted over her shoulders, silently wishing she had worn something sleeveless. ‘He has,’ she said, her voice a little hoarser than she would have liked. ‘He’s in Europe for the week,’ Rose said.

‘And why aren’t you with him?’ Luisa husked, sweeping Rose’s hair over one shoulder before leaning down to leave soft kisses on her neck.

‘Because I had other plans,’ Rose breathed, her eyes falling closed again.

‘Was I part of those plans?’ Luisa whispered, her breath hot on Rose’s ear.

‘You always are,’ Rose said truthfully, tilting her head to give Luisa better access to her neck.

‘Good answer,’ Luisa smiled, pulling Rose’s chair back just enough so she could slip into her lap.

Rose’s hands came to rest on Luisa’s waist of their own accord. She looked into Luisa’s dark eyes and smiled warmly at her. She had missed this, she had missed _her_.

Luisa leaned in for a kiss and Rose readily obliged. Somehow, the kiss wasn’t their usual desperate, devouring kiss. It was slower, more gentle but just as electric.

One of Luisa’s hands was at the back of her head, keeping her anchored into the kiss. The other was freely roaming her back.

They kissed until they were breathless and panting.

Rose knew she shouldn’t ask, but she needed to know before this went any further. ‘What about Allison?’

‘Oh, Ally had family obligations this week. She won’t interrupt us,’ Luisa smirked, kissing a trail down Rose’s neck.

‘That’s… good news,’ Rose panted, Luisa’s small, insistent kisses setting her skin on fire.

‘It certainly is,’ Luisa said, her hand trailing down to Rose’s stomach where the tie of her dress was located.

Luisa groaned in frustration when she couldn’t undo the knot.

Rose smiled and covered Luisa’s hands with her own as she slowly untied the bow.

‘Why must you wear such irritatingly complicated dresses?’ Luisa smiled softly.

‘It’s a wrap dress, it is the easiest type of dress there is,’ Rose laughed.

‘That’s a lie, and everybody knows that,’ Luisa said, stealing a quick kiss, her arms loosely wrapped around Rose’s neck in a comfortable embrace. ‘But you look really good in them,’ she smirked, lifting herself off Rose’s lap, pulling Rose with her by the now untied bow of her dress. But she didn’t stop once they were both standing, pulling Rose all the way to her bedroom instead.

‘Luisa,’ Rose laughed as Luisa teasingly started pulling her closer to her, only stopping when there wasn’t an inch of space left between them, Luisa playfully looping the tie of her dress around her wrists. ‘What are you going to do? Tie me up?’ Rose said, swallowing hard when the idea of Luisa doing just that sent a flood of arousal to her center.

‘Maybe,’ Luisa said, meeting her eyes, lust momentarily replaced with a serious expression. ‘Would you like me to?’

‘I think so,’ Rose said, feeling her cheeks color with a blush. She wasn’t shy or prudish at all, but Luisa was looking at her so sweetly and with so much care, she couldn’t help it.

‘We’ll talk about it,’ Luisa smiled, standing up on her toes to catch Rose’s lips in another kiss.

During their kiss Luisa managed to get rid of Rose’s dress completely, but Rose wasn’t having as much luck with Luisa’s blouse.

‘This doesn’t seem fair,’ Rose panted as Luisa unhooked her bra, tossing it over her shoulder while her eyes hungrily roamed across her chest.

‘I think it is very fair,’ Luisa smirked, pushing Rose backwards onto the bed. ‘You’re beautiful and I want to see you.’

‘And what makes you think I do not want to see you?’ Rose smiled, pulling Luisa on top of her. Luisa had been the aggressor so far and she was fine with leaving it that way.

‘I don’t know, you haven’t been very successful at undressing me, so a girl wonders,’ Luisa smiled.

‘That is because you keep distracting me with your mouth,’ Rose said, her hands finally pushing the top few buttons through the holes, giving her a tantalizing first peek at her lace clad breasts.

‘So you’re blaming me for your incompetence?’ Luisa joked, lowering her mouth down to Rose’s collarbone to lightly trace it with her tongue.

Rose gasped in response and tightened her hands in the fabric of Luisa’s blouse. ‘Yes, I am blaming you,’ Rose husked, trying to get her usual laser focus back. But it was no use. Luisa kept kissing and sucking on her skin and it was making her hands tremble and her eyes fall closed.

She gave up on trying to unbutton the blouse, just pulling the tails from Luisa’s skirt and moving her hands up underneath it, finally feeling Luisa’s warm skin against hers.

‘God,’ Rose moaned as Luisa swirled her tongue around an already rock-hard nipple, making it impossibly harder.

‘Luisa is fine,’ Luisa said smugly.

Rose hit her softly in the arm. ‘That was terrible,’ she smiled.

‘You don’t enjoy this?’ Luisa smirked, taking Rose’s nipple completely into her mouth and sucking lightly.

‘No, god, that’s great,’ Rose moaned. ‘Just – stop talking.’

Luisa released Rose’s nipple from her mouth with a wet pop, moving up Rose’s body a bit to look her in the eye. She was smirking slightly and Rose could feel a shiver run down her spine at the predatory look Luisa was giving her.

She held her breath as Luisa leaned in, her lips brushing over the shell of her ear.

‘But you like it when I talk to you,’ Luisa whispered. ‘You like it when I say things, when I compliment you, when I tell you how absolutely magnificent you are. How I like how you shiver when I run my fingers over your skin lightly. How you gasp when I touch your breasts, how you moan my name when you are getting closer. How stunning you are when your face is all flushed and your breathing is rapid and your hair is a mess. You like hearing all of that,’ Luisa husked, raking her teeth over Rose’s earlobe before kissing down her neck, continuing to lavish attentions on her breasts while Rose’s mind was still reeling from Luisa’s husked whispers.

Luisa’s words had just as much effect on her as her touches, and she was really craving more contact. She was already so on edge without Luisa even actually touching her.

‘Luisa, please, I want you,’ Rose said, one hand fisted in Luisa’s hair and the other on her waist, trying to guide Luisa lower.

‘How do you want me?’ Luisa said, lifting her head up just enough so Rose could see her darkened brown eyes through her lashes.

‘Your fingers. Inside me. Please,’ Rose panted, restlessly bucking her hips upwards.

Luisa stayed uncharacteristically quiet as one of her hands painted a trail down her abdomen, past the lace of her underwear.

‘Fuck, Luisa,’ Rose moaned as Luisa slowly circled her clit before easily slipping two fingers inside of her.

‘God, you’re wet,’ Luisa gasped as she slowly began to thrust.

Rose knew she’d been aroused, Luisa always did that to her, but the absolute ease with which Luisa added another finger surprised even her. Luisa might have had a point about the talking turning her on.

‘Luisa, _fuck,_ ’ Rose moaned, her nails digging into Luisa’s shoulders. And suddenly she was grateful Luisa was still wearing her shirt as she would have surely broken the skin otherwise.

Luisa’s slow and measured pace, together with the curl of her fingers and her mouth on her breasts was enough to drive anyone mad, and Rose felt like she was going to snap if Luisa kept this up. But at the same time she didn’t want her to change her pace, she didn’t want her to change anything.

For some unknown reason, the fact that there was no hurry behind it, that Luisa could essentially keep doing this to her the whole night, turned Rose on beyond belief.

Normally when they did this, there was never enough time, one of them always had to return home before the night was over. There was always the risk of being found out. But not this night.

Their normally frantic and hungry sex had turned into something else now the risk of being found out was just a minor concern in the back of their minds. And Rose found she liked this even better. She wondered if this was what people referred to as ‘making love’. Normally what she and Luisa had was sex. Just sex. She was familiar with that, with the desperate need it brought forth, but this wasn’t like that.

The slow build, the almost worshipping character of Luisa’s ministrations, how all the nerve ending in her body were completely on edge. How all she could hear was her own beating heart and Luisa’s even breathing. It was familiar but at the same time so different.

But even slow builds had to peak sometimes. And after what felt like hours, the comfortable waves of pleasure Rose had been experiencing until that moment crested suddenly and all her muscles seized up. It was the most powerful orgasm she ever experienced and she must have blacked out for a minute because when she came to, Luisa was gently stroking her brow, looking at her with a warm smile.

‘Hey,’ Luisa said, her eyes lighting up as she saw Rose’s eyes blink open.

‘Hey,’ Rose said, her voice nearly gone. She didn’t remember screaming, but she must have. ‘That was, something,’ she said, sluggishly lacing her fingers between Luisa’s. Her whole body felt boneless and she wasn’t sure her brain was up to speed on sending signals to her limbs.

‘You can say that again,’ Luisa smiled, softly kissing her. ‘You blacked out for a full minute. I was actually worried about you.’

‘Don’t be. I feel very, very good,’ Rose smiled lazily, her thumb rubbing across Luisa’s knuckles. ‘I might just need a while to recover, because I can’t feel my legs yet,’ she laughed.

‘That’s okay,’ Luisa smiled. ‘I like looking at you like this. You’re so beautiful,’ she said, kissing her shoulder.

Rose contently closed her eyes and squeezed Luisa’s hand. She wanted to protest when Luisa’s pulled free from her grip, but the rustle of clothes stopped her. It seemed Luisa was finally getting rid of that pesky blouse.

A minute or so later, Luisa laid back down next to her, resting her head on Rose’s shoulder, her fingers tracing random patterns on her chest.

Rose let out a content hum as she cuddled closer to Luisa. She normally wasn’t one for cuddling, it felt too close and personal for random one night stands, and usually she didn’t have the time to do it with Luisa; the only person she actually allowed to hold her, so she wasn’t going to let this opportunity go to waste.

She adjusted her position a bit so she could sling one arm around Luisa’s shoulders.

Luisa turning onto her side in response, her hand coming to rest on Rose’s stomach.

‘Will you stay?’ Luisa asked softly, tilting her head so she could meet Rose’s eyes.

Rose nodded. She knew she shouldn’t, it would only make leaving in the morning worse, but she didn’t want to go. She wanted to fall asleep in Luisa's arms, and wake her up with kisses, and do all sorts of things she had never wanted to do with anyone else.

‘Yes, I’ll stay,’ she said, stroking Luisa’s back lightly. ‘It isn’t just sex anymore, is it?’ she sighed.

‘I don’t think it has ever been just sex,’ Luisa sighed, closing her eyes. ‘It is just easier to accept that it _is_.’

Rose nodded, she understood that. Having an affair was easier if there weren’t any feelings involved, and they had deluded themselves into thinking that was the case. But that had _never_ been the case, and it seemed they had both accepted that now. There was nothing they could do about it, but it was the truth. There were feelings, strong feelings. And Rose couldn’t seem to get rid of them.

‘Tell me something about yourself, something I don’t know,’ Luisa said, cuddling even closer.

Rose didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. The answer “I am a faceless criminal who is using your father to get access to his hotel” sprang to the front of her mind, and she wished she could tell Luisa, to tell her and be done with it. But she couldn’t. Her plan still came first.

She thought for a second to find some innocent fact about herself to tell Luisa.

‘I can sing,’ she said, not sure why she had chosen that one. But it was something no one knew about her.

‘Really?’ Luisa said, lifting her head up to look at Rose. ‘How come I have never heard you sing?’

‘I don’t know. There aren’t really many reasons for me to sing,’ Rose shrugged.

‘Sing something,’ Luisa smiled.

‘I don’t think I can right now,’ Rose said, her voice was still a little raspy from earlier.

‘You screamed pretty loudly,’ Luisa smirked. ‘I am sure my neighbors heard, and they had their walls soundproofed when I moved in.’

‘Smart,’ Rose smiled, kissing the top of Luisa’s head. ‘How about you, tell me something I don’t know about you.’

‘There aren’t that many things you don’t know about me, I talk too much,’ Luisa smiled softly.

‘I like it when you talk,’ Rose smirked, flipping them over so she was hovering above Luisa. ‘I think I have recovered enough now,’ she grinned.

‘Good, because I want you,’ Luisa smiled, dragging her down for a kiss by the nape of her neck.

* * *

Rose woke up that morning sore in all the right places. Luisa was still sleeping peacefully next to her, tendrils of her dark hair obscuring her face. Rose reached out and carefully stroked them away. She stared at Luisa’s sleeping face for a while, desperately wishing she could wake up like this every day; she had never been this happy just watching another person sleep. But she couldn’t, so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, pushing the unrealistic thoughts of her story having a happy ending from her mind. She would never have one without Luisa, and Luisa couldn’t have one _with_ her. Luisa deserved so much better than her and she had known it from the first time they met. But it hadn’t stopped her, and now looked where that had gotten. In bed with the woman she loved but could never actually be with.

She traced the veins on the inside of Luisa’s arm with her fingers, the feeling of Luisa’s warm skin underneath her fingertips making her heart swell.

She silently sat up, careful not to wake Luisa, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She should go home, some distance from Luisa might help with her feelings, even if it hadn’t helped so far.

Luisa chose just that moment to wake up, she smacked her lips a couple of times and slowly opened her eyes.

‘Where are you going?’ the brunette asked, her voice rough from sleep.

‘Nowhere,’ Rose smiled as she laid back down in bed, softly kissing Luisa. She could indulge in her feelings for a bit longer, it couldn’t hurt, right?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment, it makes me feel good about myself, and when I feel good I write more. So it is really just for your own benefit. 
> 
> You can talk to me here or on tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](http://www.writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)


End file.
